


another day

by luminoux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Non AU, i really wrote fluff what is with you 2021, inspired from their dekira every week, youngk is mentioned twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux
Summary: minho just wanted to go home.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	another day

“Thank you and see you next week!” Seungmin says as he nods towards the DJ (and Seungmin’s bias wrecker as Minho gladly reminds him every now and then.)

(Seungmin simply retorts that they’re already past that yet Minho, of course, begs to differ.)

Minho’s already done with his farewells and that is why he swiftly offers a wink towards the camera—as he is well aware of the fact that the fans always loved that— and is the first to stand by the door, patiently waiting for his bandmate to be finished with his own.

He watches as Seungmin bows for the nth time, always honored to be the weekly guest in Kiss the Radio with DAY6’s Young K no less.

(Even if Minho still remembers the groan Seungmin lets out when he finds out he would be guesting along side Minho, to which the other teases him to hours on end.)

Minho simply smiles at the memory, a bit thankful for the face mask covering this notion.

God knows Seungmin would have asked about it and Minho’s kind of tired of lying at this point.

Telling the truth isn’t really an option either.

As if Minho would ever admit of thinking about Seungmin, or anything related to his black-haired dongsaeng.

His train of thought halts when he sees Seungmin finally sauntering towards him, breathing a little sigh.

Minho literally cannot wait to go home.

Don’t get him wrong, Dekira’s a nice _racket_ , but thinking about his comfy bed that’s waiting for him at their dorms right after?

He is _counting_ the minutes.

That is why he arches an eyebrow towards the younger, lowkey asking him to walk quickly so they could leave and go home already.

But Seungmin, _unsurprisingly_ , is anything but obedient.

Minho watches as Seungmin quite annoyingly slows down and takes one step at a time.

He doesn’t appreciate it, but Seungmin never really cared about what he thinks.

(Aside from practicing for stages of course, but that was a different matter.)

Minho presses his lips to show him that he was definitely not amused, knowing that even with the mask on, Seungmin would get it.

Seungmin only narrows his eyes at this, responding with an arch of a brow as well, indicating the he was obviously enjoying riling Minho up.

Like every other day.

Seungmin always chooses violence when he’s with Minho, after all.

And that’s probably another reason why Minho always loved the challenge.

(Again, as if he would ever admit that.)

The younger is nearing the exit whilst Minho prepares to throw his hands _when it happens._

They always did their weekly fanservice once inside the studio.

Minho also did his, only minutes prior.

This wasn’t anything new.

Yet with each wink,

Each time Seungmin puffers his cheeks towards the camera,

Each time Seungmin cutely waves goodbye,

Each time Seungmin bounces to show he had a great day?

Every single one.

Minho always wonders why these mere actions, without fail, seemingly tug at his heartstrings as if it was his life support.

Minho’s always with the members at the dorms, heck, he sees Seungmin everyday.

But why was he feeling this way right now?

It’s as if there’s something about the way he’s the only one who gets to see Seungmin like this.

With Minho as the sole audience.

And somehow, he just _wants_.

_Oh._

He wants Seungmin?

The way his fist loosens with the newly found information, he just knew he was fucked.

Because Minho felt everything fall into place.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

And he hates the fact that he’s not even surprised.

But what was he supposed to do with this?

Minho snaps out of his reverie when Seungmin pokes his forehead,

“Hyung? What’s with you? Weren’t you the one itching to get home?” Seungmin says as he looks into his eyes.

(Minho wanted to get lost in Seungmin’s.)

_Say something Minho. Nod your head. Do something._

_Anything._

Minho angrily tells himself yet only manages a simple, “Yeah. Let’s go.” and turns a heel towards the other direction.

Minho knows Seungmin’s probably confused, maybe tilting his head at his behavior, eyebrows furrowed at the display.

Seungmin always looked too hard into things, and somehow Minho feared he’d figured it out already.

He does not want nor need a confrontation right now.

Minho just wanted to go home for Christ’s sake.

What’s with these feelings he seemed to have caught in the process?

With how he hears the jarring beat of his heart through his ribcage, he doesn’t hear Seungmin catch up to him.

So when he notices the other’s cheeks from his peripheral as he walked beside him?

Minho instantly wanted to silence everything.

It was all too loud.

Way too loud for his liking.

Minho silently prays Seungmin would remain oblivious, or at least choose to ignore how odd he’s acting right now.

This was literally not the right time for an epiphany.

Minho was furious at himself.

Couldn’t this shit wait till they were at their dorms, in his room, shielded away from people?

Why did these feelings had to make themselves known right now?

Right when he’s literally walking side by side with the object of his affection?

And what’s worse, right when they’re still at the KBS building, where they’re meant to remain professional until they reach the parking?

Minho feels Seungmin’s hands brush past his, and he loathes the way his insides seemed to curl at the mere action.

If it were any other day, maybe Minho would have chosen to face this and tell Seungmin or maybe he would even push it back down in his system.

At any other given moment, he would have chosen a course of action.

But right now?

Minho’s thoughts are all over the place.

God, please take him home.

Unbeknownst to Minho,

And he always failed to notice— to Seungmin’s relief— a few details go unnoticed.

At the rate Minho’s thoughts are going as he attempts to battle his inner turmoil?

He unfortunately misses the way Seungmin’s ears seemed to have redden right after their hands brushed.

Seemed to have missed the little glances the younger would throw at his way when he isn’t looking.

It’s painfully obvious, even Younghyun reminded him a thousand of times to at least be subtle if he’s not planning to tell Minho any of it sooner.

But perhaps that was a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, 
> 
> this is my first skz fic and admittedly it was pure word vomit as i literally wrote it right after they finished their weekly dekira.
> 
> also i haven’t been writing for myself lately, so this was really fun to write. even if i haven’t written in fluff for so long, and it’s been a while since i wrote something in full english.
> 
> anywaaay, 
> 
> thank you for reading! 2min brainrot 2021.


End file.
